Wubbzy's Date
by techmaster390
Summary: Wubbzy has had a crush for sometime and wants to ask this girl out. With a little help from his friends will he succeed. 1st story for this show.
1. Chapter 1

Wubbzy's Date

Since I have noticed there are not many Wubbzy x Daizy stories on here, I decided to write my own. It has been a while since I've been on here and I hope to make everybody happy with this, so enjoy and tell me how it is.

It was a beautiful, sunny spring day in the town of Wuzzleburg, everyone was full of energy and were taking advantage of this weather. Chef Fritz was in his bakery making sugar cookies that were shaped like flowers. Buggy, Huggy and Earl were all at the park playing Kickety Kickball, and they definitely were having a great time. Old Lady Zamboni was out tending to her dangly daffodil garden, which looked absolutely beautiful. Every thing in Wuzzleburg, seemed to be great today and our friends are up to their own adventures, let's go see.

Up a little ways in Wuzzleburg, our smart purple friend who wears glasses, who we know is Walden, has just came back from the library with a book about tickly tulips and he could not wait to get back to his house to read it. Another of our friends was the tall, pink rabbit girl who likes to build and fix things, it was Widget. She was in her workshop, building a metal lawn swing, that she was going to put outside of her workshop, to relax in.

The next of our friends was a blue, dog girl who loved to pick flowers, and you know her for a song she sings when she walked by, yes it was Daizy and she was out picking flowers that were going to be used as decorations and to add color to her house. But the person we are honestly here to check up on is a small, yellow bear with a bendy tail and a big love for excitement, it's Wubbzy and he was not out enjoying the beautiful day.

He is actually inside dealing with his thoughts, because over the past few months, Wubbzy has had a crush on a certain someone, and they loved to pick flowers and had a phrase they used all the time, and their name rhymes with 'Lazy'. If you couldn't tell, it is Daizy and he had it bad for her. We know that Daizy has feelings for Wubbzy, but he had never shown to try to reciprocate any of those feelings, at least until now.

Wubbzy knew exactly why he developed feelings for Daizy, she was so nice, pretty and would go on any adventure Wubbzy had went on and help him in any shenanigan he got caught up in, no matter what and that is exactly why Daizy had feelings for him. Wubbzy so wanted to ask her out, but he was too unsure of what to do, so he just turned on his music and said 'You know what, I will go ask Walden and Widget what I should do. That sounds like a good idea.'

And that is Chapter 1 of this story! I want to know what you all think of it, please review and I will get Chapter 2 out when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a while, but I got my inspiration going again and am here with Chapter 2. I do not own this show, it goes to Nick Jr., Bob Boyle and Frederator. Let's begin.

After a while, Wubbzy was ready to go down town of Wuzzleburg to get advice from his friends on how to ask out his blue, dog friend who he was nuts over. He made it down Wuzzleburg to Chef Fritz's bakery, where he was making a three-layer doodleberry cake with lots of pink icing on it. The chef greeted him, 'Why hello Wubbzy, how are you on this nice day?' The yellow bear then said, 'I'm doing alright.', in a slightly unsure tone, which didn't go unnoticed. Chef Fritz then asked him, 'Is something the matter, Wubbzy?' and that put Wubbzy right on the spot, he didn't want to lie to Chef Fritz, but was nervous to have to tell him about the crush. He thought for a second and then knew what to say, 'Well suppose you had a crush on a girl, and were good friends with her, but you really like her and want to ask her out, but you don't want to hurt her, how would you do it?' And the chef then caught on right away and he said, 'Well Wubbzy, if it was me, I would ask her out on a nice, little date, like take her to dinner, have a simple conversation with her and just be a gentleman to her and then tell her how you feel and don't come on strong about it, start it off slow and it will work out.' And it surprised the yellow bear, he didn't think he'd get this kind of advice right away, but it definitely made him think and gave him some more confidence and he then said, 'Well thank you Chef Fritz, I'll sure keep that in mind. See you.' And the chef then said, 'Goodbye Wubbzy.' and after the bear had left, he also said, 'That is so sweet, he has a crush, I hope the best for him.' and then continued decorating his cake.

Afterward, Wubbzy continued on his walk around, to go see his friends who were both hanging out at the Wubb Club, Walden was reading a book on Basic Geometry and Widget was finishing the touches on her lawn swing that was going outside of her workshop. Wubbzy thought this would be a good time to talk to them. He said, 'Wow wow guys. You both look busy.' Widget said, 'Oh not much, little buddy. I'm just finishing putting together my lawn swing here, so I have somewhere else to sit and relax on a nice day.' And the yellow bear said, 'Well it definitely looks really great Widget.' Walden then said, 'Yes yes yes. It will definitely be a great place to just lean back and relax on a long day.' After the nice comments from her friends, the constructive, rabbit then asked, 'So Wubbzy, what are you up to today?' And again, the normally spunky, energetic bear was nervous of what to say to his friends. After a bit, he swallowed his pride and said, 'Well thing is, I was actually looking for you guys. Because I need to get your advice on something.' and Walden said, 'Well you know we'll help you whenever you need it, right Widget?' And the rabbit responded, 'Of course little buddy.' Wubbzy then said, 'Alright, well you know that today is Valentine's Day and everyone is out giving gifts to the ones they love, right?' His friends said, 'Yes.' 'Well, the thing is, their not the only ones, I also have a crush on someone.' It took a while, but his friends caught on and were surprised. Widget said, 'Really, I am so surprised, Wubbzy, I'm so happy for you.' Walden said, 'Why yes yes yes, you are a great suitor for any lucky girl.' And the yellow bear, who was feeling awkward now, then said, 'Thanks guys. Now this might also be a shock to you guys, because the girl that I've had a crush on is...Daizy!' And this time, Walden said, 'Oh well, that is unexpected, but good for you Wubbzy, you and her are the best for each other.' Widget said, 'Exactly little buddy, you and her do so much together, you do what you can to make her feel better when she's upset and you're both practically inseperable, she is the best girl for you Wubbzy and I know she will want you just much as you want her.' The yellow bear then said, 'You really think so.' And the rabbit responded, 'Sho enough, little buddy. You should definitely ask her out for a date, I guarantee you she'll say 'Yes' to you.' Walden said, 'Absolutely, Daizy is a great girl and would be crazy to say no to a date with you. There's nothing to lose.' Wubbzy said, 'Oh thanks you guys, I will go see Daizy and ask her on a date, I'll tell you guys tomorrow all about it. See you.' And they then said, 'Good luck Wubbzy!' Widget then said, 'So Walden, you wanna go to a movie?' And the purple, genius otter said, 'Sure why not.'

So our little buddy Wubbzy was on his way to see Daizy to ask her out and it would definitely a romantic evening for the two young lovers, we can only hope for the best for Wubbzy and Daizy.

And that is Chapter 2 of this story! I got a little writer's block, but got an inspiration and here it is. Please review and I will get Chapter 3 out when I can, which will have the date.


End file.
